When I Think About You
by aeonish
Summary: As much as she loved and wanted him, she wasn't willing to risk destroying their friendship by doing something about it. So instead she fantasized in the privacy or her own mind, her own bed, and occasionally… her own bathtub.


**A/N: Thanks to spookyknight for the beta!**

Rose Tyler was in the bath, relaxing and watching the bubbles slowly dissipate when she began to think about the Doctor. This was not an uncommon occurrence, as they'd been traveling together for several months now, and at this point, Rose knew with absolute certainty that she was unequivocally and irrevocably in love with him. What she was not certain of, however, were his feelings toward her.

Oh, he cared for her, that much was obvious. If nothing else, they were best mates. It was the extent of his feelings that Rose was unsure of. Were they just mates? Did he love her? Was he attracted to her? He wasn't even human-was he even capable of love and attraction in the way that she understood and hoped for? His attitude was so superior sometimes she doubted he'd even want that with a human.

Rose tied her hair up into a messy bun so it wouldn't get wet, and sank further down into tub. The water sloshed as she moved, echoing thunderously in the otherwise quiet bathroom. Feeling slightly chilly, she used her foot to turn on the warm water, then unplugged the drain so the tub wouldn't overflow.

Yes, she loved him. Putting all that aside though, he was just so bloody attractive. Sometimes her desire for him was so intense she thought she might explode. Those icy blue eyes that pierced through her, seeing right down to her very soul. That jawline that twitched and clenched when he was angry in a way that managed to be frightening and make her stomach flutter at the same time. Those broad shoulders that carried the weight of the universe. His lean physique that was strong without being overly muscular. His ears that he thought were too big, but that she often pictured herself nibbling during her steamier fantasies. And a really, really fantastic bum.

But there was nothing to be done about it. As much as she loved and wanted him, she wasn't willing to risk destroying their friendship by doing something about it. So instead she fantasized in the privacy or her own mind, her own bed, and occasionally… her own bathtub.

Gently splashing water on her face, Rose sighed and gave in to what her body craved, letting her mind wander. She slowly ran her fingers down her neck and over her collarbone, playfully circling her breasts. Cupping them, she squeezed gently, catching her nipples between her fingers.

_You look beautiful…_

The memory of the Doctor's voice sang in Rose's head, and suddenly she needed more. Scooting lower, she spread her legs and hooked them over the sides of the tub, positioning herself so that the water streaming from the faucet fell directly onto her sex. One of her hands moved down her body while the other continued to massage her breasts. She moaned softly as her fingers finally reached her clit.

_I'm so glad I met you…_

Rose's back arched involuntarily as her fingers began this rhythm that she'd long since perfected since she'd met the Doctor. She imagined it was his rough, slightly calloused fingers on her clit, driving her closer and closer to completion. The pressure of the water from the tap heightened the sensations and it wasn't long before her breath was coming in soft pants laced with sighs of pleasure. She slipped her middle and ring fingers inside herself, and used her palm to rub against her clit.

_I could save the world but lose you…_

Rose cried out, unable to be quiet any longer as that last memory pushed her over the edge. Her body shook as her orgasm overtook her, and she couldn't help but call out the Doctor's name. She hummed contentedly, a small smile creeping across her face as she reached up to turn the water off. She let herself bask in the afterglow for a few more moments before getting out of the tub, wrapping a large, fluffy towel around herself.

Realizing she'd forgotten to bring clothes into the en suite with her, she opened the door to the bedroom and startled when she saw that the Doctor was standing in the doorway. He was staring at the floor, avoiding eye contact, and his hands were on either side of the door frame, gripping it so tightly Rose thought he might break it. Her face flushed with embarrassment and she clutched the towel around her a little bit tighter. How long had he been standing there?

"Doctor? What are you doing here?"

He continued to avoid her gaze, and spoke to a spot on the floor. "I thought… you were in here a long time. I came to check on you and… I heard." His voice was strained and he spoke carefully, like he was trying to exercise a lot of self-control. She'd heard him talk like this when he was especially angry.

Rose gaped at him in horror, taking a step backwards. He'd heard her pleasuring herself-probably heard her say his name as well-and now he was angry with her for it. He probably thought she should be above that sort of thing, as Time Lords apparently were. Well, she wasn't. And now she was the one who was angry, not to mention embarrassed.

She glared at him, crossing her arms indignantly. "And what? You're angry? Disappointed in me for giving in to something as basic and human as sexual desire? Maybe you should try knocking first. It's the polite thing to do."

His head snapped up then and he finally met her gaze. His eyes were as dark as she'd ever seen them and-oh. Rose had seen that look on regular blokes before, occasionally even been on the receiving end of it, but never like this. Never from the Doctor.

Her eyes drifted downwards until she could see his arousal straining against the denim of his jeans. Definitely not angry, then.

Rose felt a rush of heat between her legs and tentatively took a step towards him.

He inhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes shut. The wood of the door frame began to creak in protest under his grip.

"Close the door, Rose," he said in a low voice.

"No," she said flatly, taking another step toward him.

"If you don't close the door, I won't have the strength to walk away," he growled.

Rose had never seen him like this before. His respiratory bypass must have kicked in because he wasn't breathing. Seeing this attraction towards her in such an obvious way gave her a boost of confidence and made her feel bold. She moved closer to him, until there were mere inches between their bodies.

"What if I don't want you to walk away?"

His jaw clenched. "You don't know what you're asking." His eyes blazed fiercely, but Rose was unafraid. She knew with every fiber of her being that he would never hurt her.

"Doctor…" she whispered, laying her palm over his left heart.

The moment she touched him was when the Doctor's resolve broke. He closed the distance between them, bringing his mouth to hers and kissing her hungrily. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, begging entrance, and she obliged. The Doctor moaned softly as he tasted her, the sound alone was enough to make Rose's knees buckle. He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Crossing the threshold from her bedroom into the ensuite, he carried her over to the counter beside the sink. With one arm he swept away the collection of various hair and makeup products, and there was a loud clatter as they fell into the sink and onto the floor haphazardly. The marble of the countertop was cool against her bum as the Doctor set her down, settling between her legs.

"Those were expensive," Rose said breathily when he broke the kiss to trail wet kisses down her neck.

"I'll get you new ones," he said, and nipped at her shoulder to emphasize his point.

Rose ran her hands over the smooth leather of his jacket, pushing the lapels over his shoulders. He shrugged it off, absently tossing it aside.

The Doctor's hands splayed across the delicate flesh of her thighs, and his mouth was on hers again, hard and insistent. Rose's fingers brushed over his short cropped hair, and he moaned appreciatively as her fingers gently scratched his scalp.

"Rose," he groaned, breaking the kiss and moving his lips to the shell of her ear. "Please. I need you."

His voice in her ear sent shivers down her spine, and Rose thought she might dissolve into a puddle on the spot.

"Yes. God, yes," she whispered as she slipped her hands beneath his jumper, sweeping her hands across his abdomen.

Permission granted, the Doctor growled and ripped the towel from her body. Rose felt a chill at her sudden nakedness, but it disappeared quickly at the sight of the Doctor pulling off his jumper. When he returned to her, their lips met again. With no more questions or doubt of feelings between them, the kiss was frenzied, as if trying to make up for lost time. Months wasted because of their uncertainty of the feelings for one another.

The Doctor cupped Rose's breasts, kneading them, and gently pinching her nipples. Rose moaned softly and tugged at the fastening of his jeans, working to free his erection. He slid her to the edge of the counter, and finally he was poised at her entrance. He rubbed his cock against her slick folds, teasing her.

"Doctor, please," she whimpered, squirming against him.

"Please what?" he replied sharply. "I want to hear you say it."

"Please fuck m-oh!" Her plea was cut off and she cried out as the Doctor pushed into her, burying himself in her heat. His hands gripped her hips almost painfully as he began to pound into her.

"Were you imagining this while you were in the bath?" he asked, a filthy smile on his face.

It took Rose two tries to find her voice. "Yes," she squeaked.

The Doctor slipped a hand between them and started rubbing circles over her clit. "What about this?"

"God, yes!" she cried out, throwing her head back and raking her nails down his back. She remembered imagining his fingers on her clit exactly as they were now, and it was almost too much. She wasn't going to last much longer.

The Doctor picked up his pace a little, thrusting harder and faster as he ran his tongue along her collarbone.

"I've imagined you too, you know, " he breathed across her skin. "In the shower, you bent over the console, in the galley, in the zero room. In my mind I've fucked you in every single room on this bloody ship. You feel even better than I imagined, Rose. You're amazing."

The knowledge that he'd fantasized about her as well sent a jolt of heat straight to her core. She was almost there, teetering on the precipice of oblivion as he slammed into her over and over again.

"Come for me, Rose," he said, and suddenly she tipped over the edge. She tightened her grip on him, and pleasure surged through her body in what Rose was sure was the greatest toe-curling orgasm she'd ever had. The Doctor was close behind, grunting as his last few thrusts drive him to completion.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, trying to regain composure. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Rose buried her face in his neck, inhaling deeply. The air was humid from her bath earlier, and the fruity scent of her soap and shampoo hung in the air. Through it, she could smell him, the faint honey and sage aroma that clung to his skin.

The Doctor pulled away first, gently slipping out of her. He picked up her towel from the floor and handed it to her, and she used it to clean up. Hopping off the counter, she picked up his jumper and slipped it on. It was long enough that it barely covered her bum.

"So…" she said, unsure of where to start. What does this mean? Are we in a relationship now? Those were just some of the questions running through her mind. She stood there, watching him pull up his trousers, trying to decide which one to ask. Luckily, the Doctor spoke first.

"Rose, I… I've wanted to do that for a long time," he said.

"Me too," she said, giving him a tongue touched smile.

"I'd like to do it again, " he added with a wicked grin. "As often as you'll have me."

"That sounds pretty good to me."

She could keep their relationship physical, she thought to herself. All she had to do was keep her feelings a secret. It would be harder now, but she'd been doing a pretty good job of it so far. The alternative, professing her love to him and scaring him away, was unthinkable. She would bury her feelings, do whatever it took to keep the Doctor in her life. She hoped she looked more convincing than she felt.

He took a step towards her, cupping his hand to her face. "It doesn't just have to be sex, Rose. I can be… more." His face softened. "I'm yours if you want me."

Rose's grin lit up the room. "Doctor… are you saying you want to be my boyfriend?" she asked, coyly.

His face twisted in disgust. "Oh, please don't use that word. It's so domestic."

Rose laughed, feeling a huge weight lifted off her shoulders, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course I want you. I always have. I'm yours, Doctor."

He bent his head to meet her lips in a sweet, chaste kiss.

"So, every room on the ship, huh?" she said, giving him a teasing smile. "That could take a while."

"Mmm. And I want to hear every filthy little fantasy you've had about me."

"That could take a while too," she admitted.

He grinned and scooped her up into his arms. "Then we better get started."


End file.
